This invention concerns S-(substituted-phenyl) N-alkylthiolcarbamates and S-(substituted-phenyl) N,N-dialkylthiolcarbamates, particularly those in which the alkyl is from one to four carbon atoms, and their control of plant pests such as Phytophthorans infestans and Pythium ultimum.